Un Reboot un peu particulier
by Goupix67
Summary: "Mathieu Sommet se reposait enfin après ce dur labeur qu'était de tourner un épisode. Et surtout celui-ci, le 100ème, que le public attendait avec impatience ! Le jeune vidéaste était heureux du résultat. La seule chose qui l'embêtait un tout petit peu, c'est qu'il était enfermé dans ce fichu ordinateur." Que peut-il bien se passer dans l'Internet mondial avec la bande d'SLG ?


**Bonjour à tous ! Je vous présente aujourd'hui une FF sur l'épisode 100 de SLG, que j'ai écrite notamment pour utiliser et "jouer" avec le personnage de Jeanne, étant fascinant.**

 **Le ship que j'ai créé (vous verrez par la suite) est assez étrange et spécial, mais je ne tenais pas à rédiger un Jeanne x Mathieu comme tout le monde s'y attend !**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira !**

 **DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de SLG ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet (et Alex Tromso maintenant).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un Reboot un peu particulier

"- Ouf, c'est enfin fini... Il était dur cet épisode 100 ma parole... Et j'ai toujours pas de titre pour la vidéo...

\- Dur comme ta bite ? Comme MA bite, gamin ?"

Mathieu Sommet se reposait enfin après ce dur labeur qu'était de tourner un épisode. Et surtout celui-ci, le 100ème, que le public attendait avec impatience !

Mais le jeune vidéaste était heureux du résultat. La seule chose qui l'embêtait un peu, mais vraiment un tout petit peu, c'est qu'il était enfermé dans ce fichu ordinateur. Mais bon, au moins, il n'était plus seul maintenant...

"- Patron, soupira l'homme au chapeau, c'est plus drôle les blagues comme ça. Arrête...

\- Rooh, d'habitude tu ricanes toujours gamin. T'es tendu ? Parce que je connais une super manière de te permettre de te détendre gamin..."

Le Patron s'approchait déjà de son Créateur, qui lui se leva bien vite et s'éloigna du criminel.

Il avait envie que sa sombre personnalité s'en aille le plus vite possible. Il avait été heureux de le retrouver au départ, mais cette joie avait été de courte durée lorsque la perversité contenue pendant de longues années par le Patron s'était à nouveau déversée.

Et elle était ravageuse.

Le pervers avait déjà essayé de s'en prendre trois fois au Geek depuis son retour, et ne cessait de faire ses avances à Mathieu.

Mais il ne se doutait pas, mais alors pas du tout, que quelqu'un accepterait immédiatement ses avances provocantes.

"- Jeanne, tu peux me donner un café s'il te plaît ?

\- Avec plaisir, programme, résonna la voix de l'Intelligence Artificielle."

Quelques minutes plus tard, un café bien chaud apparu dans les mains de Mathieu qui commença à le boire lentement. Le Créateur sentait toujours le regard de sa vile personnalité sur son dos (et sur son postérieur, il n'était pas dupe), mais en fit abstraction.

Mathieu était tourmenté depuis le chant du Panda.

Ainsi, dans le monde extérieur, l'ursidé serait devenu plus connu que lui ? Plus puissant ?

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ni ses yeux, bien qu'il ait vu son armée de Ninjas. Il soupira en méditant chaque ligne de texte de la chanson du Panda.

"Gamin, on a tous suivi l'ascension du Panda."

Ledit gamin se retourna brusquement, manquant de renverser son café brûlant.

"- Q-Quoi ?! Mais comment tu sais que... Que...

\- Tu pensais à ça ? Tout le monde ne fait que penser à ça, gamin. Le Panda a continué à faire ses vidéos de son côté sur Internet, et comme tu étais inactif, hé bien, ton public s'est dirigé vers lui."

Le jeune soupira. Le Panda avait eu le chemin libre pendant quelques mois, et son public de SLG pouvait être tellement volatile... Il but son café refroidi d'une traite puis Jeanne reprit sa tasse.

Cette IA réfléchissait également à la montée en puissance du mammifère poilu. Mais pas que... Elle l'avait totalement rabaissé à sa condition d'animal dans le clash, mais avait-elle effectué le bon choix ?

Il ne lui avait rien fait pourtant... Avait-elle fait ça pour protéger le Programme Mathieu Sommet ? Oui, mais simplement pour suivre les ordres de l'Opérateur.

Elle commençait à regretter ses piques envoyées au Panda.

Il était inoffensif envers elle, et il avait l'air tellement doux et mignon...

Elle l'admettait, l'enveloppe charnelle du chanteur était terriblement mignonne.

D'ailleurs, elle se sentait un peu étourdie face à tous ces mâles.

Étant la seule fille du groupe, et également la plus intelligente de l'équipe, elle se sentait un peu seule. C'est vrai, elle aurait voulu discuter allègrement avec une comparse de sexe féminin... Discuter de Programme Mathieu Sommet, de ses acolytes...

Enfin, surtout d'un. Sur lequel elle fantasmait dangereusement.

"- Eh gamine, j'peux t'poser une question ? fit la voix du Patron à l'IA qui sortit rapidement de sa profonde réflexion.

\- Bien sûr, humain pervers. Je suis toujours disponible pour une quelconque demande ou requête.

\- Est-ce que, en tant qu'IA, tu peux te matérialiser ? Parce que ça serait cool si t'étais avec nous."

Mathieu entendit la question et attendit patiemment la réponse. C'est vrai, la question n'était pas bête, et ça serait plus simple de parler à une sorte "d'humain" que dans du vide...

"- Je ne sais pas, humains. L'Opérateur m'a créé sous forme d'Intelligence Artificielle, je fais donc partie de cet ordinateur. Néanmoins, je peux lancer une requête à l'Opérateur pour l'obtention d'une enveloppe charnelle.

\- Ouais ça serait cool gamine. On pourrait faire des choses ensemble..."

Le vidéaste comprit alors vite les intentions du pervers. Oh non, il voudrait vraiment la...

"Un instant./CLAC/"

Non, il a quand même pas pensé à ça tout de suite...

"L'Opérateur consent à cet obtention. Téléportation parmi vous."

Un bruit de téléportation se fit retentir et une silhouette apparut devant eux.

Le Geek fut attiré par le bruit et arriva derrière Mathieu, intrigué par la vision d'une Jeanne humanoïde.

Mais la surprise des trois personnes fut immense quand ils virent la personne devant eux.

Le Geek ne comprit pas.

"- Maître... Maître Panda ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu... Tu fais ici ?

\- Je ne suis pas le Panda, jeune exutoire, mais Jeanne. Je lui ai emprunté son enveloppe charnelle après l'avoir copiée et collée dans le système."

Ainsi, le Panda, qui se trouvait maintenant avec l'équipe, parlait avec la voix de Jeanne. Jeanne possédait littéralement son corps. Mais l'ébahissement des trois protagonistes envers cette Jeanne-Panda fut de courte durée lorsque le Patron lui sauta dessus. Il la plaqua sur le sol tandis que la voix robotique de Jeanne lâcha un petit cri strident.

Le criminel se rapprocha de son oreille et dit :

"Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu prennes son apparence, gamine, mais sache que je vais redoubler d'efforts pour te défoncer... La p'luche est la seule personne que j'ai pas baisée dans cette équipe... Avec toi maintenant... Jeanne..."

Ladite Jeanne frissonna dans le corps du Panda. Cette voix rauque et érotique allait la faire buguer en un rien de temps s'il continuait...

Elle frémit quand il passa sa langue sur le lobe de l'oreille.

L'IA n'était pas encore habituée à être sous cette forme humaine, ses sens étaient décuplés par mille. Mais elle était tellement heureuse d'être dans ce corps du Panda qu'elle trouve si mignon et beau... Et heureuse d'être traitée par le criminel. Le seul homme de l'équipe qui la fit chavirer au premier regard. Au premier compliment. Elle avait su qu'une sensation étrange était née en elle. Une admiration. Qui devenait plus forte au fil du temps. Les avances répétées du Patron envers Mathieu, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie en les écoutant : les accepter à la place de l'homme au borsalino.

Et voilà que maintenant, le Patron lui avait sauté dessus sous prétexte qu'elle était dans le corps du Panda. Et qu'elle était nouvelle dans l'équipe.

Mais bon Dieu qu'elle aimait ça. Elle aimait cette langue glissant sur le cou de Panda, ces mains défaisant le kigurumi, l'entre-jambe du criminel sur celui de l'ursidé...

Non, sur SON cou, sur SON kigurumi, sur SON entre-jambe, qui, d'ailleurs, se gonfla en quelques secondes sous la brusque excitation.

C'était étrange d'appartenir au monde des humains maintenant, et en plus sous une apparence mâle... Mais, au moins, cela lui permettait de goûter aux plaisirs de la chair. Et ce n'est que ce qu'elle voulait.

Et elle l'obtint.

Pendant de longs ébats.

Pendant de longues heures.

Au milieu des cris indignés de Mathieu et du Geek qui refusaient de voir et d'entendre ça.

Au milieu des gémissements rauques de son partenaire.

Au milieu de ses petits cris synthétiques.

Ses doigts découvraient à peine la peau du pervers, mais les siens la dévoraient déjà entièrement.

Ils le firent plusieurs fois d'affilée. Une, deux, trois pénétrations. Mais Jeanne ne résistait pas. Au contraire, elle en voulait toujours plus, jusqu'à l'épuisement total. Ou au bug.

"- Ah-Ah- AH ! Humain... Vous... Êtes... Divinement... Bon..., souffla l'IA entre deux coups de butoir.

\- Appelle-moi... Patron, gamine... AH PUTAIN !"

Il jouit pour la troisième fois dans le corps du Panda, et Jeanne se perdait encore une fois dans les méandres du plaisir. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était trop puissant. La fatigue et l'épuisement étant présents, un long gémissement sortit de la gorge de Jeanne-Panda. Elle s'accrocha désespérément aux épaules du Patron en se déversant encore sur son torse, puis lui glissa :

"Je... Je vous aime... Patron..."

Elle relâcha sa prise et tomba sur le sol. Inconsciente.

"- Gamine... GAMINE ?! Jeanne ?!

\- T'aurais pas dû la baiser autant, Patron. Tu n'obtiens que ce que tu mérites."

Mathieu était revenu auprès du couple lorsqu'il avait entendu les bruits de jouissance se calmer. Il avait vu et entendu les derniers mots, bien qu'il soit légèrement dégoûté.

"- Tu peux pas savoir combien ça me répugne de te voir, Patron, baiser allègrement avec Jeanne qui est dans le corps du Panda. T'es vraiment dégueulasse comme mec.

\- Peut-être, mais c'est toi qui m'a créé, gamin. Et puis, elle était consentante, tu l'as entendu toi même, elle m'aime."

Le pervers ricana puis se retourna vers le corps du Panda évanoui. Trop d'émotions pour la petite Jeanne, bien qu'elle soit comblée.

Mathieu tourna les talons. Le Patron se rhabilla et fit de même avec le corps du Panda. Il se releva après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Jeanne-Panda puis mit ses mains dans les poches.

Il était fier d'avoir baisé avec, indirectement, deux personnes en même temps, dans un seul corps.

Satisfait, il se mit dos au corps allongé et soupira de bien-être.

Il commença s'éloigner quand, soudain, il entendit la voix de Jeanne derrière lui.

"Lancement du Reboot de l'Intelligence Artificielle./CLAC/.

REBOOT EN COURS."

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres sur Patron. Il passa ses mains dans ses poches et laissa son amant(e) se remettre en pleine forme.

Il alla chez Mathieu.

"Au fait gamin, tu cherchais un titre pour ta vidéo, c'est ça ? J'ai trouvé une idée.

Reboot."


End file.
